blueangelsstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Marty McFly
Marty McFly Martin Seamus "Marty" McFly Sr. is the world's second time traveler, the first to travel backwards in time and the first human to travel through time. He was also a high school student at Hill Valley High School in 1985. He is best friends with Dr. Emmett Brown, who unveiled his first working invention to him. Bio For unknown reasons, Marty, Emmett, and Biff first moved from Hill Valley to Sodor. Marty met up with Reggie when taking the train with Gordon. He watches when speeding around the island a couple of times and plummeting on the edge next to the ravine. He talked to the policemen about it, and Doc Emmett L. Brown came to see him and talks about the plan about how to get the train back on the rails. Marty walked up to Huey lying down and demanded him to get up. Huey was frightened when the bee stung him in place. When Huey got his shades on and two automatic guns in his hand, he was ready to kill the bee. He tried to shoot it, then shot Marty, then Doc Brown, Bob Wycoff, Rainbow, and the other people. Later, he was back to life and doing a hand puppeteering act with his hand puppet. Afterwards, he was looking at his watch to wait for the new train to arrive. Then, he saw Bessie arriving on Sodor. Marty was with Bob Wycoff and he wanted to go to the moon. They both went to the library as Bob was doing his concept on his cannon. At the workshop, they did a photo montage while building the cannon and then did a test. When the cannon tilted, it knocked Marty down and Bob had to get him some water and an airhorn to wake him up. When he woke up, he walked home and so did Bob. Marty came as Bob was fixing the cannon. Bob did another test and the plan worked. He went to find a comic to buy and returned. Marty did a test with Bob inside the cannon and he got injured. As he took him to the hospital, he got all better. Marty saw him again as he did a test with the giant ball shot out and into the water. He shared a flat for Emmett Brown in his garage/mansion and in the morning, he was setting time up for the DeLorean and then came out to see Reggie about everything. Marty was playing cricket with Emmett Brown, Huey, Bob, Rainbow, and Biff. He threw the ball too low as it made Doc Brown's leg come off. When Emmett had his leg fixed, he threw the ball as Emmett hitted it with a bat and landed on his forehead and fell. Huey takes over Marty as the next bowler, and Rainbow takes over Emmett as the next hitter. As Huey threw the ball and Rainbow hits the ball, Bob ran with excitement catching the ball and ran into a monster. As the monster caught the ball, he was frightened. He, Emmett, Biff, Huey, and Rainbow came up to the scene. As Rainbow asks Doc if he is related to him. He grabbed the bat and hit him on the belly. Rainbow ordered him to quit provoking him and then he got a guitar to kill him. The monster grabbed the guitar and kicked him in the belly too. They watched, and the monster roared and then ran off in panic. They went in town and then Marty wanted to throw the bat at the monster. But when the monster roared at them, Marty did. They ran off leaving the monster tired out and thirsty. Then, for Plan A, they had planned to ask Mayor Zeal. For Plan B, they went to Cyberdine Systems to ask The Thief about the Monster. But out in the wastelands, they hid in a bush and watched the fight. Then he heard the monster asking The Thief to play cricket. In the series, Marty donated the black Toyota Hilux as it was repainted and modified into a fire truck. Appearences On Back to the Future *Back to the Future *Back to the Future novelization *Back to the Future Part II *Back to the Future Part II novelization *Back to the Future Part III *Back to the Future Part III novelization On the Island *Big Man Restless *The Bee *The Talent Show *From the Earth to the Moon *The Monster Attacks! Voice Actors *Michael J. Fox (Back to the Future - Back to the Future Part 3) Trivia *In Marty's LEGO form, he was shown with black-dyed hair, a soccer uniform with the 18 on the front and back, and white pants. *Near the end of From the Earth to the Moon, he gained a new look similar to his style since the animated series. Category:Characters Category:Back to the Future Characters